


Chrobin Week 2015 Participation

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, I don't have a beta, I'll be adding more tags as I post, Mid-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: A series of Oneshots I posted for the Chrobin Week 2015 event that's happened on tumblr from Dec. 7th to Dec. 13th, 2015.The prompts were as follows: Day 1: Class Change; Day 2: Alternate Universe; Day 3: “They take after you.”; Day 4: S-Support [will be posted separately]; Day 5: Holidays; Day 6: Role Reversal; Day 7: Free Topic (nsfw)





	1. Class Change

One night, after the first guard duty was over, Chrom retired to his tent only to find his wife preparing to leave.

“What happened, Robin? You’re wrapping yourself with your coat.” He approached the tactician, inquiring. “Where are you going? It’s past sleep time. Come on, let’s go inside.”

He didn’t notice she flinched when he touched her shoulder.

“Um, I’ll be right back, okay?” She tried to slip past him, but his hand on her arm didn’t let her. He touched her chin so she could look into his eyes.

“What’s wrong? Are you getting sick?” Robin blushed and shook her head, placing it on Chrom’s chest. “Please, don’t hide anything from me…” The prince took the opportunity to hug his wife. They stayed in that position for a minute or two until Robin broke the silence.

“It’s just… I asked Say’ri to take me as her apprentice and she gave me Chon’sin’s garments. She said every skilled swordmaster over there used these training clothes to better themselves… So I… took it, and…” Sheeply, she let go of the hug and took a step back.

Looking away, she opened her coat to reveal the swordmistress garments.

Plus her tactician’s pants.

Chrom’s head tilted to the side and he raised a brow.

“It looks a little… different than Say’ri’s?” Robin sulked, still looking away. “I remember seeing more of her legs, and– Wait, is that your usual pair of pants? Why did you–”

“Because–!” Feeling her voice a little too high-pitched, she cleared her throat. Chrom closed his mouth and waited, still confused. “B-Because I already gave birth!”

Both man and wife blushed at each other. She managed to keep looking into his eyes while talking.

“My body changed because of that. I don’t… I don’t have confidence of showing my legs anymore. Plus, I’m on my mid-twent–”

“Oh, Robin!” Chrom wrapped his arms around her waist. “You’re as beautiful as always! Or rather, you’re even more beautiful than you were two years ago. Why are you having these silly thoughts?” He kissed her forehead a put a stray hair behind her ear.

Blushing she took his hand while it was carressing her cheek.

“Really? Do you mean it?”

“Of course. I can say without a doubt that you’ll be even more beautiful after having Morgan.” Being overwhelmed with feelings, Robin quickly smooched her husband and stepped back.

“Thank you. I’ll go show Say’ri how it fits.” And left with a smile on her face.

“Okay, but be sure to take these pants off!”

On a nearby bush, Lucina choked and couldn’t stop coughing for five whole minutes.


	2. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Chrom were happily married and young Lucina had a little brother on the way. An accident changes everything, however, and the family must now cope with Robin's lack of memories.

“How is it going today?” Chrom entered the room with his usual smile. Absent-minded, Robin didn’t respond.

Instead, she kept looking to the world outside the window.

Outside that hospital bed; through the glass. She was bathed in that translucent light and, oh how beautiful she was like that.

“Hm? Big Bro? What are you doing blocking the door?” Lissa almost hit her nose on her brother’s back. This caught Robin’s attention. She turned her gaze upon them and smiled.

Gods, how beautiful she was.

“Oh, good morning. I didn’t see you there.” She shifted her position so they all could talk while she was seated on her bed. “It’s still a bit early for visits, no?” Lissa trotted to her side and flashed a big smile.

“It’s because today’s a special day!” Taking Robin’s hand, Lissa glanced at her brother, who was still at the door. “You remember we told you last week about meeting someone?”

Robin blinked and nodded.

“Oh, so was it today? You didn’t tell me the exact day, so I didn’t know when to look forward to it.” Chrom felt his heart beating faster with each word that left her mouth. It was like he was falling in love with her all over again.

How wonderful it would be if she were feeling the same.

He raised his chin when their eyes met. He took a step back and looked at the corridor, then back at his wife.

“Chrom? Why are you still at the door? Won’t you show me who this person is?” He nodded at something or someone at the corridor and fully entered the room, showing the bouquet he was hiding behind his back.

“Yes… Yes, you’ll meet them shortly.” He handed her the flowers and almost kissed her head. He flinched midway and stopped himself, sitting on his usual chair beside her. Robin didn’t notice these reactions since she was contemplating the present.

“Thank you…” Softly hugging the bouquet, Robin inhaled its perfume and giggled. “If you keep bringing me these every week, I’ll have to ask the nurses to decorate the entire hospital with them!”

Chrom laughed and scratched the back of his neck while Lissa openly giggled. Robin wasn’t exaggerating: There were flowers all around her room. And most of them were her favorite kind: The Ylissean Lilies.

“Okaaay, how about we put this one here?” Lissa pointed at the left-most corner of the window. “They’ll get a lot of sunlight that way!” Robin smiled and nodded, handing Chrom the bouquet while Lissa fetched a vase.

He held the flowers with one hand, lingering his other one over his wife’s. He was so glad she chose to wear the ring despite what had happened.

Robin placed her other hand over his, feeling his warm caress. They kept gazing at each other’s eyes and Chrom feared his hand was getting sweaty from nervousness. He loved that woman too much to make a blunder during this crucial time.

Not wanting to interrupt, Lissa tip-toed to the door and put one finger over her mouth, shushing whoever was behind it. Robin broke the silence, noticing her sister-in-law’s odd behavior from behind her husband.

“I believe you wanted me to meet someone?” Snapping out of it, Chrom awkwardly raised from the chair.

“Y-yes, that’s right.” Panicking, he put the bouquet on a nearby table and quickly walked to entrance. “We told you about her before, but I thought that now would be a good time to introdu—No, not introduce. To _reunite_ the both of you.”

“Oh?” Robin smiled at his awkwardness. Crouching, he looked at behind the door and widened his smile.

“Come on, don’t be shy, now.” Robin already realized who they were talking about, but to see how small they were – how much Chrom had to crouch just to be on their eye level – made the realization hit her like cold water to the face. “Now there’s a good girl!” A blue-haired toddler stumbled into Chrom’s arms, shyly covering her face on his chest.

“Nice too meet/see you again, Mommyy!” Lissa mimicked to the little girl, getting a smile in response. Chrom shifted his daughter’s position so she could face forward – face her mother.

But she froze in place. She looked at Robin and back at Chrom, her face reddening _. Is Mama okay, now? What can I do make her better? What if she’s still not okay to meet me?_ Were the racing thoughts inside her little head.

Robin had suffered a car accident two months earlier. She miscarried and lost all of her memories in consequence. It took Chrom, Lissa and the doctor’s personnel all this time just to make Robin comfortable around her family again. They still didn’t know if her amnesia was due to the trauma of losing her child or from the accident, but Chrom never gave up trying to make her feel better.

After realizing how much she was loved, Robin started to do her best to reciprocate everyone’s feelings; and that was the cue to introduce her to her own progeny. They feared she’d reject the grown child for not being the little baby she was expecting if they met at an earlier time.

Little Lucina was comprehensive and didn’t complain when she couldn’t see her Mama. She trusted that her Papa would bring Mama back home and that they would be together again.

Robin’s chin trembled as she reached out to her child, opening her arms. Both of them had tear-filled eyes.

“Lucina? Won’t you hug your Mother?”

“Mama? Mamaa!!” Lucina jumped from her father’s arms to her mother’s, crying loudly. “Mama, are you o-okay? I m-missed you so mu-uch!” She managed to say under sobs. Robin hugged her little girl with all she had, sniffling over her blue hair.

“Y-yes, Mama is alright now, Baby Girl.”

Chrom covered his mouth with his hand, feeling his eyes burn with tears.

They never told Robin about how she used to call Lucina as “Baby Girl”.


	3. "They take after you"

They were lying on their bed, beside each other, their hands intertwining.

There was a loud cheer outside; it was a day of celebration and it put a smile over their tired faces.

“She’s the Exalt, huh…” Chrom’s words were filled with pride. “Little Lucina’s grown so much.” Robin giggled in response.

“Although she’s not so ‘little’ anymore.”

Chrom laughed under his breath. “That’s right. She gave us two strong and beautiful grandkids.”

“Strong like their grandfather.” Robin added.

“Beautiful like their grandmother.” Chrom said in response. They looked at each other and laughed. Chrom turned to his wife, holding her hand close to his face. “But they seriously take after you, Robin.”

The former tactician did the same, putting her hand over theirs, both of their faces breathing the same air.

“Didn’t you see when they were wreaking havoc at the training room the other day?” She winked. “It’s after you they take.”

“Oh, but their bright red hair is from your part of the family. You know how the blue usually sticks out at the exalted bloodline.” Robin felt her chin tremble.

Suddenly, she covered her mouth, too emotional to speak. Chrom patted her head and kissed her front, saying comforting words.

“I-I know it’s a little too late to think that, but—“ Robin dried her tears before they fell. “But I can’t help but feel wonderful about leaving my mark behind, after a life of fighting.”

“I know.” Chrom whispered. “It’s okay. But it wasn’t all fighting.” His wife nodded, caressing his lingering hand over her face.

“No. No, it wasn’t.” She felt her eyes burn with tears again. “Do… Do you think _they’ll_ come to see us?”

Chrom pressed his lips into a tight line.

“You mean Big Lucina and Big Morgan?” Robin acknowledged and her husband sighed. “I don’t know, but… Maybe they shouldn’t. They’ve been losing the people they loved their whole life, maybe it won’t be good for them to see us… like this.”

Both of them knew they were on their deathbed. They had a fulfilling and happy life as husband and wife. They spent time together with their children (all _four_ of them, regardless of timeline), watched the older ones brave the world and taught  the younger ones how to govern in times of peace. They watched Little Lucina grow, fall in love, marry and give them their wonderful grandchildren. Morgan had been away since a few years back on a diplomatic expedition, however they made sure to inform him of their condition. Still, they insisted to be Queen and Exalt until the very end – hence the celebration of the new Exalt taking place outside.

They knew how selfish they were being with their children, but they wanted to go while their people were in high spirits rather than in mourn. Robin wanted to be remembered as a Queen who made her people happy as Chrom wanted to be remembered as a just Exalt.

Robin started to feel it first – she was feeling tired by the minute and she knew it was a matter of time.

“Chrom, I want you to know that I’ve loved you as I did no one else in my life.” He touched his front with hers, caressing her hair.

“I feel the same, my love.” She almost didn’t hear his response; she felt everything go dark. The door opened. “Look, Robin. They’ve come.”


	4. Receiving her Blessing

“Lissa, my treasure!” Maribelle ran towards her life-long friend, throwing herself into the princess’ arms.

“Belle!!” Laughing, she caught her over-excited friend. “I missed you so much! How’ve you been?” Then, she looked around, searching for someone. “Where’s Emm?”

“Apart from the godforsaken cold, I have been very well, honey. And don’t worry, I took it upon myself to personally take care of Her Highness. Lon’qu is escorting her at the moment, so they should be here shortly.” She hugged her friend once more. “I just couldn’t have waited to see you!”

Lissa laughed again, snuggling to her friend’s hair. “Aww, it HAS been a few months since we last saw each other! Did Brady come with you? Ah, there he is!” Small and shy Brady turned the corner, close to his father’s legs. Emmeryn was just behind them, with a smile on her face. “Emm!”

The princess ran towards her sister, taking her hands and kissing them before hugging her. Little Brady tugged her dress’ hem, asking for attention.

“Awww, hello to you, too, Brady! Look at how much you’ve grown!!” She crouched and hugged her nephew (She and Maribelle were sisters and no one could say otherwise!). At that moment, two small blue-haired heads popped across the corridor.

“It’s Bwadyy!” Little Morgan opened his arms in surprise, looking at his mother.

“And Aunt Emmeryn!” Lucina ran up to her aunt, hugging her legs. Morgan tried his best to keep up, but his toddler legs couldn’t run very fast. Robin picked him up and took him close to his friend.

“Hey, Sis, you made it!” Chrom was just behind them, and walked the corridor while taking off the mantle he used for the public appearance.

It was Exalt’s Day, a holiday they estabilished a year after Emmeryn’s fall. Over the course of years, the entire kingdom started pilgrimages to visit Her Grace’s statue Chrom erected two years after losing his sister. The people asked for protection alongside with wisdom, patience and warmth, Emmeryn’s most apparent virtues.

“No matter how many times we do this, I can’t help but find it ironic.” Robin giggled, holding Morgan on her arms. Chrom was beside her, walking down the hall, holding Brady. The kids were talking about the different kinds of people they’ve seen during the public appearance. The Exalt smiled.

“Well, we can’t just tell the people that we found her alive after creating a public holiday. Besides, Emm wished to live her life as part of the people, not of the rule.” Robin nodded, looking at both of her sisters-in-law talking happily with Lucina in front of them.

The little girl loved when her aunt Emmeryn came to visit them. ‘Her stories are the best to hear’ or ‘She can always make Morgan stop crying right away’ are the crown princess’ best reasons to stay with Emm. 

The previous Exalt moved to Ferox after the war and Lon’qu’s last assignment as a Shepherd was to keep her safe. Of course his wife wouldn’t let it be otherwise, as she herself made sure to oversee Emmeryn’s quarters and role inside the feroxi land.

Moving away and starting a new life made Emmeryn’s progress skyrocket. Her speech could never be fully healed, but her phrases had so much more life now than when she was Exalt.

Every year, she made sure to come back during Exalt’s day to visit her own statue. The people couldn’t possibly reconigze her as she had cut her hair short and covered her Brand with bangs, but Chrom and Robin always made sure to disguise and pay their respects with her. During this particular year, Emmeryn insisted to go alone with Robin.

“Can we go too, Mother?!” Lucina asked excitedly. She loved when her aunt hugged her; the aura she emanated was soothing. Robin crouched and kissed the princess’ forehead.

“I’m sorry, Baby Girl, but not now. There are many people joustling around the statue, so only adults can go near it at the moment. But I promise we can go again later this evening!” She quickly added as Lucina’s brow fell. Then, both of them smiled.

“Okay, it’s a promise!” They hugged each other and the Queen got up, raising her hood to cover her face. Emmeryn did the same and they turned their backs to leave.

Chrom longingly looked at them go.

“So, ready to go after them?” Lissa put on her own coat, ready to cover her hair with the hood. She’d left the children in Maribelle’s care. It took Chrom a few seconds to react.

“W-wha- But Emm said she wanted to go with Robin!”

“Yeah, and we’re going to spy on them, of course! Aren’t you curious?” He opened his mouth in response, lifting his finger, then closed it again, drooping the finger.

“Where’s Frederick? I need my coat.” Chrom looked around, as if expecting his knight to materialize behind them. Lissa widened her smile and handed him the coat she’d hanged on her shoulder.

“Already done! Now, let’s go!”

 

Needless to say, the exalted siblings couldn’t keep the tag up with the hustling crowd between them. Soon, Emmeryn and Robin were at the statue, out of sight.

“Was there something you wanted to talk about, Emmeryn?” It took Robin one year and a half to stop calling her ‘Your Grace’ or ‘Your Highness’.

The previous exalt held her hands in prayer and closed her eyes, as if asking for guidance.

“I know… Chrom says that there are no… problems in having me around… in this state.” Robin flinched and opened her mouth to reply. Emmeryn’s giggle made her stop. “But I know how much he… misses his sister.” She opened her eyes and looked up to the twenty-meter tall tribute to herself. Robin did the same.

“But you ARE his sister, Emmeryn, despit–” The blonde woman turned to the red-haired one.

“I wanted you… to be the first one to know, Robin.” Then, Emmeryn hugged the Queen. “It’s been… a long road since that day you first entered… the palace.” Instantly, Robin remembered her first meeting with the Exalt Emmeryn and her eyes welled up. “Now… I can truly say this to you: Congratulations… on your marriage, Robin. Thank you… for being there for my brother… all these years.”

Robin held Emmeryn back with one hand, the other one hiding her crying face.

“Thank you, Your Grace…! Thank you!”


	5. Role Reversal

During one sleepless night, Chrom started caressing his wife’s shoulder. She was comfortably sleeping over his arm.

“Robin, are you awake?” He whispered, not really expecting to get an answer. But her sleep was a very light one.

“I am now.” Surprised, he replied with a hug.

“I’m sorry for waking you.” He kissed her forehead and brought her closer. “It’s just that I was thinking.”

“Oh?” Robin snuggled on his chest. He took a deep breath and looked up.

“What if… What if it was me there?” She raised one eyebrow to the question and lifted her head to look him in the eye.

“What do you mean by ‘there’?” He exhaled from his nose, looking from her to the ceiling.

“If it was me who had to sacrifice myself to defeat Grima?”

“Hmm…” Robin’s head ploped back to his arm. “But then, everything would change. Would you be the one I found on that field or would Naga’s power require you to end your life with it?”

“I… I hadn’t thought that far.” Chrom scratched his temple and gave her an embarrassed laugh. “I was just thinking about how you’d react or what you would’ve done in my place.”

Robin felt her heart tighten. But she also felt his warmth. She raised herself enough to lean on her elbow and caressed her husband’s face.

“I know I caused much grief and made you feel sad for the time I was away, and I’m sorry for that.”

“No, I didn’t mean–”

“But I don’t regret what I did. I couldn’t live with myself if I had preserved my life but doomed my children’s children’s future.” He opened his mouth again to deny, but she put one finger over it. “And I know that you would probably think the same. I know how much you love our children; and our world, to simply let it be destroyed in the future for the sake of the present.”

Her chin trembled and she lay down her head for a kiss, feeling her eyes burn with tears.

“Just imagining having to look everywhere for you while still maintaning a kingdom AND a family crushes my heart.” Robin rested her head over his chest, feeling his increasing heartbeat under it. “I wouldn’t stop you from sacrificing yourself, but I think I would cry every night before going to sleep for not having your warmth with me.” She felt her face get hotter by the second after this confession.

Overwhelmed with emotions and remembering those dark years without his better half, Chrom hugged his wife with all he had. Then, he gently lifted her chin, making their eyes meet.

“I’m sorry for making such a question.” She shook her head in response. “But thank you for replying so seriously.” Her chin trembled again, but Chrom eased it with a kiss. “And before you feel guilty again,” He whispered over her ear, gently turning their bodies and putting himself over her. “You left me with a small blue-haired present, so I was always close with a part of you.”

Robin smiled to cover her sob and kissed her husband before murmuring “Thank you for finding me.”


	6. Dance for Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to ChrobinWeek 2016's Day 3: Dance. Posted here /works/8323180/chapters/19104058

Robin was wearing her coat almost like it was a second skin. She pulled it as close as it could get to her skin, but not from cold or any other outside reason.

She was embarrassed.

It’s been at least two weeks since she started the lessons with Olivia, but she still couldn’t get over the fact that the dancer attire was _way too_ revealing. How could Olivia even walk out of her tent wearing that everyday before battle?

It was the dead of the night; the only time the tactician had to start yet another lesson (apart from swords, bows and her usual book-reading). Sighing in relief, Robin finally reached her tent, opening it carefully so as not to wake her sleeping husband.

Tip-toeing to the folding screen, Robin didn’t notice that the bed was empty and that Chrom was sitting on a chair beside the entrance. When he cleared his throat, she felt her soul leaving her body and couldn’t even voice the noise she’d made in her mind.

“C-C-CHROM?” Startled, she bumped on a nearby dresser and clenched her heart. They couldn’t see each other very well due to the lack of light. Chrom’s head was leaning on his hand, which was over the table. He was frowning and his leg was twitching.

“May I ask where have you been? I know this is not the first time you leave during the night and come back only a little before dawn.” Robin was still panicking, making sure to cover herself with her coat while her husband had the brilliant idea of lighting a lantern.

“Oh, gods, please, anything but the lantern!” She crouched, trembling and blushing. A little too late, since he’d just finished lighting it. Chrom raised a brow and brought the light closer to where she was, crouching beside her. She even raised her hood.

Forgeting the anger and begining to feel concern, Chrom gently lowered her hood, speaking in a soft voice.

“What are you so afraid of?” Their eyes met, and she realized how silly she must have looked. Feeling bad for the worry in his eyes, Robin breathed in deeply. Then, she looked at him, sheepishly.

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just that I wanted- I wanted to surprise you. Getting caught in the act kind of exploded my resolve in millions of pieces.” Despite wanting to fight back embarrassment – after all, they already had a child, for Naga’s sake! – she couldn’t help the nervous laugh that escaped her lips.

Chrom glanced at her coat, and at how vehemently she was holding it. He gulped.

“W-what did you want to surprise me with?” Unsure on what to feel – concern, anger or happiness – he just kept a serious expression. Robin felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

_Come on, Robin! You knew it would come to this sooner or later! It just happened to be sooner rather than later!_ She kept thinking to herself while breathing deeply, her eyes closed.

“O-Olivia once told me…” She started, slowly opening her eyes. Chrom had ‘what does she have to do with this?’ written all over his face. “… that she sometimes dances for her husband when he’s feeling, uh, down.” At that point, she avoided eye contact altogether. He started blushing as hard as her. “Annnd considering I’ve seen how much you’ve been straining youself since we arrived in Valm, I w-wanted to…” Robin slowly opened her coat, revealing the dancer garments Olivia made for her. Chrom’s eyes almost bulged out of their eyeballs. “Cheer you up, I guess. I know that I’ve already given birth, but I think I’m still pretty fit, I trained during these years an–”

“Get up.” Chrom suddenly pulled her hand, shoting up alongside her. Stunned, Robin obeyed, watching her coat slide away from her body onto the floor. Chrom set the lantern over the dresser she was leaning on earlier and took a step back, hiding half of his face with his hand.

Unsure of what to do, Robin shyly scratched her temple, averting eye contact. Then, she bit her lip and felt her cheeks go even hotter with the thought she just had.

She leaned on the dresser, slightly arching her back so her chest could be in evidence, then tilted her head to the side. The bulging wasn’t just on Chrom’s eyes anymore.

“Robin, I– I don’t know what yo say.” He took an uncertain step in her direction. “You look stunning, even more than you’ve _ever_ been.” He took her hand and placed it over his own chest. “And just knowing that you went out of your way to please me like this makes me so-”

The Queen stole a kiss from the King. A quick lip-touch, before breathing the same air as him.

“I’m happy you like it, but please stop talking. I can’t bear to look at how alive the inside of your pants are right now.” The chuckle he gave in response died with their next kiss. Chrom wrapped his arms around Robin stronger than he meant, a bit energized by her outfit. She didn’t complain.

Bumping onto the furniture, they headed for the bed. Feeling more courageous than ever, Robin switched sides right before reaching the mattress, making Chrom sit on the edge. Her dancing class weren’t of use, as she only put her knees on the bed, sitting on her husband. He took a moment to relish the moment, staring onto every part of her body.

Still, he quickly reached for a kiss, his hands traveling around her body. She was slowly moving her torso up and down, entrancing him. Just as she was reaching for the knots over her chest, Chrom’s hand stopped her. Then, he kissed her nails, tracing a route of kisses from her hand to her neck and ear.

“Don’t take it off.” He whispered, using his other hand to pull the fabric over her breast. Robin felt the cold air tingle her bosom and bit her lip in response. Chrom pulled the fabric over the other breast and took a moment to let the beautiful sight in front of him sink in. Panting, Robin silently begged him to keep touching her.

He looked up at her before using his tongue to stimulate her bust. Robin wrapped her hands around his head and straighted her back, muffling her own moans. He used this as an opportunity to fondle her bottom, which she took as a surprise and let a moan escape.

He wanted to ask her to openly voice her pleasures, but a small part of his mind (which was getting smaller by the second) knew they were inside a tent with very thin layers of cloth, so he kept his mouth busy elsewhere.

Through her bottom, Chrom slid one finger inside her underwear, making her flinch and sigh with relish. In response to that, he slid the finger deeper in, feeling her warm and moist insides.

Using that as a cue, Robin forced Chrom’s head to look at her and kissed her husband with the fervor of their first night. As the kiss grew deeper, so did his finger, making her gasp for air while their breaths intertwined.

“Chrom, please, give it to me…” Her trembling voice made his erection pulsate. Her clumsy hands over his pants weren’t helping either. With one hand, Chrom opened his pants’ front closure. They felt his glans touching her thigh and both sighed with pleasure. Robin straightned up and used one hand to slid her underwear to the side, ensuring a smooth entrace for Chrom.

The husband put one hand over the wife’s hip, guiding her to his erection. Slowly, she felt him entering, and trembled with pleasure. She didn’t stop until he was fully inside her and their tights touched each other. He closed one eye and gritted his teeth in relish.

Try as they might, they couldn’t keep up doing it as slow as they wanted. When the penetration began, they felt like reason left in consequence of it. Chrom grabbed Robin’s hips and moved her up and down with increasing speed, accompained with her own hip movements. To muffle their increasing moans, they spent more time with their mouths joined into each other than not. 

Their movements kept increasing in speed, and soon Chrom switched their positions, taking the lead and putting her on the edge of the bed, his thrusts getting deeper and deeper. Robin snatched the blanket and bit it, as to tone down her moans. Chrom felt the climax nearer as he stared down at his wife’s costume and posture. The way she moved her hips and looked at him under that blushing face–

“Robin, this is bad, I’m–” He managed to say under his huffing breath. Robin tightned herself around him.

“M-me too, I’m almost–” But her tight grip around him made his thursts more difficult, giving her more pleasure than she could handle at the moment. She didn’t muffle her last moan and almost screamed with delight. 

Her tightening around him made Chrom reach the climax as well, arching his back towards his wife. She wrapped her arms around him, still feeling the spams, and buried her nails on his skin as they shared another kiss.

Suddenly feeling tired, they rested into each other’s arms. Chrom kept himself inside of Robin and hugged her, snuggling to her hair. Breathing heavily, she welcomed the caress. She liked having him into her after the act; it made her feel wanted and loved.

“You’re… gonna keep these clothes, right?” He asked at last, receiving a lovebite on the neck in response.

“I suppose I’ll have to tell Olivia I ruined this costume beyond reparation.” She giggled as he caressed her back.

“I can arrange that.”


End file.
